All I want for Christmas
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony weiß nicht was er Gibbs schenken soll. Tag zu Faith/Die Ehre der Familie


**Titel:** All I want for Christmas

**Autor:** Tingreca

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Warnung:** Slash, Spanking (sprich leichtes BDSM) und viel Unsinn!

**Inhalt:** Tony weiß nicht was er Gibbs schenken soll. Tag zu Faith/Die Ehre der Familie  
**Ü/N:** Eine kleine BDSM-Fic. Ich glaube, dass ist im dt. Raum nicht so bekannt, was echt überraschend ist, wenn man sieht wie beliebt dieses Genre im Engl. Raum ist... Aber na ja, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Die Fic soll als mein Start in diesem Genre funktionieren (eh na ja, zumindest bei NCIS). Anstatt mit dem Hardcore-FFs fange ich mal lieber mit einer lustigen Fic an. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1094 Wörter

**All I want for Christmas**

Tony durchsuchte die Kataloge, die er von der Veranda seines Nachbarn genommen hatte. Es war fast Weihnachten und er konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden was Gibbs bekommen sollte. Sollte er ein Gag-Geschenk nehmen? Etwas ernsthaftes? Die traditionelle Flasche Schnaps? Es gab immer noch Honey Dust. Hmm. Victoria's Secret - nicht genau das was der Boss brauchte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es nicht überprüfen sollte. Jeder Hafen in einem Sturm war seine Philosophie. Hübsche Frauen, schöne Männer - yup. Er blätterte die Seiten von diesem hier sogar noch langsamer als die Angebote vom "Fruits of the Months-Clubs" um.

Was könnte man ihm besorgen? Was könnte man Gibbs besorgen? Außerdem, sollte er ihm etwas geben, dass nur für seinen Boss war? Ein symbolisches Geschenk, dass zeigte, dass er sich um ihn sorgte oder sollte er etwas Etwas mehr romantisches für den anderen Gibbs, seinen Geliebten der letzten paar Wochen, besorgen. Entscheidungen. Entscheidungen. Ihm fiel keine einfache Antwort ein.

"DiNozzo! Mit mir."

Gibbs riss seine Schublade auf, holte seine Dienstmarke und seine Waffe heraus, knallte die Schublade zu und stürmte aus dem Großraumbüro. Tony stolperte hinter, seinen Rucksack so schnell über seine Schulter werfend, dass er sich beinahe selbst aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

"Toter Petty Officer, Boss?"

"Nope."

Tony hatte es kaum auf den Beifahrersitz geschafft als Gibbs auch schon los fuhr.

"Irgendwas Totes, Boss?"

"Nope."

"Was ist dann passiert?"

Gibbs grinste ihn einfach nur an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fahren zu. Tony hielt sich an den Griffen fest - sie greifend um ihm zu helfen seine Balance zu behalten.

"Wohin fahren wir, Boss?"

Das Auto drehte auf einmal schnell nach rechts ab, Tonys Körper in Richtung Gibbs schleudernd, sogar mit dem geschlossenen Sicherheitsgurt. Er konnte sich gerade so fangen bevor er Gibbs Schulter getroffen hätte da der Mann, der fuhr, sich herüber gelehnt hatte, wohl wissend, dass er eine Wende machen würde.

"Deine Wohnung."

"Meine Wohnung? Warum?"

"Mein Dad ist bei mir. Jeder ist immer noch auf der Arbeit, darum ist es dort noch zu beschäftigt."

Gibbs grinste ihn wieder an. Tony spürte wie ihn ein Schauder überlief. Was hatte Gibbs vor? Dies war ihm so unähnlich, die Arbeit verlassend für eine anscheinend nicht im Zusammenhang mit der Arbeit stehende Absicht - außer für Kaffee natürlich. Sich Kaffee holend, war immer legal, wenn es Gibbs betraf.

Tonys immer bereite Schwanz begann leicht zu zucken. Es war schwierig "verdeckt zu arbeiten", wenn Gibbs immer so nahe war. Er schnaubte vor sich hin. Vielleicht werden sie "verdeckt arbeiten." (Ü/N: im engl. ein Wortspiel mit Undercover und under cover, wobei Cover als Decke übersetzt werden kann.) Vielleicht war Gibbs genauso von den derzeitigen Umständen betroffen, die die seit neuesten Geliebten zeitweise getrennt hielt. Gibbs Dad war seit einigen Tagen da und Tony wusste, dass er sich beraubt fühlte. Gibbs schien in letzter Zeit auch besonders mürrisch zu sein, sogar seinen Dad anschnauzen darüber, dass dieser sein Team fett machte. Und dies sogar direkt vor dem Team!

Tony lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz und beobachtete wie die Häuser und Wohnblöcke vorbeirauschten. Nun, dies war genauso gut wie jeder andere Zeit um zu fragen.

"Ich habe mich gefragt was ich dir zu Weihnachten besorgen soll, Boss."

"Brauche nicht viel."

"Aber ich besorge dir immer was. Kannst du mir nicht einen kleine Anregung geben?"

"Vergiss es, DiNozzo."

"Aww, komm schon. Sei nicht so ein Grinch."

"Welcher?"

"Welcher was, Boss?"

"Welcher Grinch? Der aus Dr. Seuss-Buch, der aus dem Zeichentrickfilm oder Jim Carrey?"

"Boss - ich bin beeindruckt."

"Ich bin nicht völlig blind gegenüber der Welt, DiNozzo."

Tony plapperte über einen Vergleich der Drei, schwankend darüber welcher seiner Meinung nach der Beste sei. Er entschied sich schließlich für den aus dem traditionellen Zeichentrickfilm, während Gibbs weiter fuhr.

Schließlich stoppte der Wagen und bald waren die beiden Männer vor Tonys Wohnung. Dieser schloss die Tür auf und verneigte sich vor seinem Boss, seinen Arm formell nach vorne schwingend um ihn in sein Apartment einzuladen. Gibbs trat ein, zog seine Jacke aus und reichte sie Tony. Tony warf sie über die Lehne eines Stuhles, während sich Gibbs auf die Couch setzte und Tony mit einer Handbewegung anzeigte, dass er sich neben ihn setzen solle. Tony fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht wild rumknutschen wollten, da Gibbs den Weg ins Badezimmer kannte und daher auch das Bett, aber er setzte sich genau in die Mitte der Couch.

"Ok, Boss. Wir sind hier." Tony saß neben ihn so wie es Gibbs signalisiert hatte. "Kannst du mir jetzt sagen was los ist?"

Plötzlich packte Gibbs ihn und warf ihn über seinen Schoss. Tony schrie auf als starke Finger unter ihm griffen und seine Hose öffneten, den Reißverschluss aufzogen und seine Hose bis zu den Knien herunterzogen. Schockiert erkannte Tony, dass er mit nackten Hintern auf Gibbs Schoss lag. Gibbs voll bekleideten Schoss.

"Boss!"

"Halt den Mund, DiNozzo."

Smack! Die Fläche seiner Hand, hart und schnell, traf den Hintern des Agenten.

"Au! Boss!"

Smack! Crack!

"Hör auf herumzuzappeln, Pummelchen."

"Warum Boss? Autsch! Hey..."

Zuerst wurde die eine Backe, dann die andere geschlagen. Tony spürte wie sein Hintern wärmer wurde und, obwohl die Schläge weh taten, wurde er erregt durch diesen unerwarteten Verlauf der Dinge. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden was passiert war. War dies Gibbs, sein aktueller Geliebte, oder Gibbs, sein wütender Boss, oder was?

"Aber ich habe gar nicht so viel Schokolade gegessen!"

"Nicht über die Schokolade."

"Au! Wofür ist das dann? Au!"

Die Schläge waren gleichbleibend und hart. Tony krallte sich ins Sofa und hielt sich fest als Gibbs fort fuhr sich erst seiner rechten Backe, dann der linken und dann wieder der anderen zu widmen. Smack! Thwap!

Verdammt - er wäre nicht fähig sich zu setzen, sobald sie zurück zur Arbeit gegangen waren - wenn sie zurück zur Arbeit gehen würden.

"Dies ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, DiNozzo. Was ich von dir wollte."

Smack! Thwap! Smack!

Endlich hörten die Schläge auf. Tony atmete schwer, seine Augen blinzelten hektisch. Sein Arsch brannte. Dann fühlte er eine sanfte Berührung. Gibbs fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über das erwärmte Fleisch. Das intime Streicheln ließ Tony auf ihn zerschmelzen. Wieder streichelte Gibbs seinen Arsch.

"Wie die Farbe von Rudolphs Nase", murmelte er.

"Ich... man, dass schmerzt so gut... ich verstehe es immer noch nicht, Boss. Warum hast du mir den Hintern versohlen?"

"Nun, ich wusste, du wolltest mir ein Geschenk geben, darum dachte ich mir, dass ich mir einfach nehme was ich wollte."

"Einfach nehmen?"

"Ja, Tony. Denk einfach nur von mir als von 'Der Gibbs, der Weihnachten gestohlen hat.'"

Ende

**Ü/N:** a) Ich bin Spanky-Fan und b) ich liebe das Bild von Gibbs als Grinch. XD


End file.
